I waNNa bE bAd fOr yOu!
by buzzoffsis-1028
Summary: Wanna know the wild side of Sakura “shy” Kinomoto? Well we’ll let you see her singing & dancing wildly! For her one and only Syaoran!


**I Wanna Be Bad For You!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Summary: Wanna know the wild side of Sakura "shy" Kinomoto? Well we'll let you see her singing & dancing wildly! For her one and only Syaoran!

Disclaimer: Me no own Card Captor Sakura!! Sadly… but now..Im just borrowing them! For pure TORTURE!!! Bwahahaha :)

Sakura: NO!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: hell just broke loose!!! The world is about to end!

Tomoyo: Excuse me nikki. Can I get their torture on tape? Pretty please??? puppy eyes

Nikki(buzzoffsis-1028)-with my now reconciled friend Izzy! Who I am doing this fanfic with

Izzy(lonelysis-2007): Go me!

Eriol: Can we just get on with the story? S you could torture us already??

Nikki & Izzy: Of course! We wouldn't miss for the world!! Mwahahahaha…! We're so EVIL!

Reminder: They are all 25.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In front of the bar

"Sakura you look so cute!!" Tomoyo squealed out loud. Sakura blushed heavily taking a double back.

Sakura was wearing black stilettos, white tight leather skirt, a white sleeveless V-cut top, with a black leather jacket reaching only below her breasts and to tie it all off she has a black silk scarf as a belt.

Syaoran was staring in awe while his jaw hanging. While Eriol laughed, teasing his "cute little descendant"

"Ok now. Enough of that!" Tomoyo said. "Let's just go inside guys…" Sakura said shyly. Tomoyo nods and walks after Sakura.

As soon as they stepped in the bar, the music stopped, everyone fell silent and stared at the auburn-haired girl.

Most of the male population in the bar started wolf whistling and cat calling. Syaoran glared, Eriol cracked his knuckles and Tomoyo rolled up her sleeves stepping in front of Sakura protectively. All of them cowered at the sight of Sakura's protective friends and boyfriend.

Sakura just laughed nervously at her protective friends. Then they walked to their table, every once and a while glaring the people staring at their Cherry Blossom.

And a waiter came to the and asked, "What would you like to order?" Tomoyo asked for a "Margarita", Eriol gets a beer, Syaoran with a "Sex on the Beach" and Sakura wants a "Bloody Mary".

As the waiter walks away, Tomoyo suddenly smiles evilly. She then beckoned Sakura closer and whispered into her ear. Syaoran and Eriol looked nervously at each other as the two girls snicker.

Tomoyo then brings out a pen from her purse then "accidentally" drops it to the ground as a waiter neared their table. Tomoyo waited patiently for the waiter to grab the pen while Sakura laughed silently in her head, Eriol and Syaoran was looking weirdly at the two girls.

When the waiter did get the pen Tomoyo started screaming, "Get away from my pen. That's MINE!" The waiter backed away stuttering, "B-b-but… your pen was on the grou-" "Shut up YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A WOMANS THING WITHOUT HER CONSENT!!! Now beat it loser!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs. The waiter hurriedly apologized and scurried to the back room.

As soon as he was gone, Sakura & Tomoyo started laughing as Syaoran & Eriol finally realized what they were doing. Sakura suddenly cried "OMG I forgot…" and brought out her purse.

She opened it and looked inside saying, "Got enough air in there?" Tomoyo giggled hysterically while the two guys grinned and the people jus stared.

The drinks came in a minute later. "Cheers everyone! For Sakura's first job" Eriol said happily, Sakura & Tomoyo yelled "Yea!!!" as Syaoran just smiled. They clinked their glasses together and drank. Two more orders of drinks later… Tomoyo slurred, "I wanna see Sakura sing and dance".

Suddenly a beam of light landed on Sakura. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Our first singer for tonight!" The announcer said. "WOW! That was pure luck! When Tomoyo said that she wanted Sakura to sing… it happened…" Eriol said. Sakura just stared disbelievingly "b-b-but…" "No buts! You sing now!" The announcer said. Sakura shyly stepped on the stage and took a deep breath the lights dimmed. The music started.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nikki: The End!!! Whippeeeee!!!

Izzy: No it's not… there's a next chapter you idiot!

Nikki: Nikki no Idiot!!!! And I know there's a next chapter…I meant the end of this chapter!

Izzy: Whatever…

Nikki: Please review!!!

Izzy: Or else…you go to hell!!! Bwahahaha…

Nikki: she's evil isn't she???

Review!!!

Review!!!

Review!!!


End file.
